Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask frame assembly, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display device is an active light emission type display device that has attracted much attention as a thin and lightweight display device having advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, good contrast, low-voltage driving, and fast response times. A light-emitting device is classified as an inorganic light-emitting device or an organic light-emitting device based on the material used to form an emission layer. Compared with the inorganic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device has better characteristics in terms of brightness, response times, and the like, and is capable of displaying colors without the use of color filters. As such, the organic light-emitting device has been actively developed.
In an organic light-emitting display device, an organic film and/or an electrode are formed by, for example, a vacuum deposition method. However, as the resolution of the organic light-emitting display device has increased, the width of an open slit of a mask used in a deposition process has decreased, and a degree of integration thereof has increased. In addition, to manufacture a high-resolution organic light-emitting display device, reduction or prevention of a shadow effect is desirable. Accordingly, a substrate and a mask may come into close contact with each other during the deposition process. There is a need, therefore, to improve the adhesion between the substrate and the mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.